Silver Bullet
by Gabe-kun
Summary: Após o trauma sofrido por Chika, causado pelo trágico destino de Shiba, o único porto seguro que ele encontra é Shito. E ele não pensa em perdêlo. Nem Shito pensa em deixar de protegêlo [1a FIC DE ZOMBIE LOAN EM PORTUGUÊS A SER POSTADA NO FF][YAOI]
1. tonight we fly away so high

Era apenas mais uma noite comum na capela abandonada da escola, utilizada como dormitório por alguns poucos alunos. Michiru e Koyomi já haviam se despedido e ido dormir a algum tempo (_ou, se Koyomi tiver se tornado Yomi, quem saberá o que as duas podem estar fazendo..._).

Shito, após arrumar toda a cozinha (_não entendo como pessoas podem ser tão desorganizadas_), decide tomar um banho. Indo em direção ao banheiro, nota que desde após o jantar Chika desapareceu, sumiu, quem saberá onde ele decidiu se meter, com certeza para ficar resmungando mais do que faz normalmente.

- Quem se importa? Com tanto que me deixe em paz... – Shito fala para o nada, apenas pensando alto e talvez, para esconder para ele mesmo o fato de que está preocupado e curioso pelo paradeiro de Chika.

Chika não parece bem desde o que aconteceu com Shiba, seu antigo companheiro de escola. Ele sempre sente medo de estar sozinho, sempre procura estar perto de alguém, ou pára, do nada, e começa a olhar para o além, como se estivesse naufragado em pensamentos.

Shito, durante o banho, lembra-se do dia em que a luz simplesmente acabou, e, com um grito, Chika pulou em seu colo e o abraçou com muita força, tremendo de medo, e Shito acariciou seus cabelos para acalmá-lo. Chika agiu como uma criança amedrontada precisando de proteção.

Shito, porém, ao se lembrar desse fato, sente um leve arrepio, talvez por que tenha sido estranho, ou talvez... talvez por que teve Chika tão próximo de si, teve seu corpo junto ao seu.

- Não... – gargalhou Shito – olha o que chega a passar pela minha cabeça !! Aquele idiota...

Mas no fundo, bem no fundo, ele sabia que, de alguma forma, Chika conseguia mexer com a sua cabeça. E, sem perceber, ergueu seu braço direito em direção ao rosto, e beijou lenta e longamente a mão direita, que, na verdade, pertencia ao outro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chika estava deitado, pensando.

Por que tudo tinha que dar sempre tão errado?

Por que ele teve que morrer, e para viver, ter que ser um mero zumbi, e ainda, matar outros zumbis para pagar uma dívida que fez para continuar a "viver"?

Por que ele teve que perder um antigo amigo da forma que perdeu, sendo esse amigo um rival?

Por que ele ficou com tanto medo de tudo ao seu redor?

Ele havia perdido toda a confiança em qualquer pessoa, em qualquer coisa. Apenas uma pessoa ainda o fazia sentir bem, o fazia sentir necessário, o fazia sentir realmente vivo.

E na mesma hora que Shito beija sua mão no banheiro, Chika ergue seu braço direito em direção ao rosto, e beija a mão que pertence ao outro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Aaai, ai, banho bom... – pensava alto Shito, enrolado na toalha e indo em direção ao seu quarto.

Chega ao seu quarto, e, enquanto tateava na parede em busca do interruptor, sua toalha cai no chão.

- Maldita seja...

Quando acha o interruptor e o liga, vê algo sobre sua cama que, ao mesmo tempo que já imaginava que veria, o irritou um pouco. Será que Chika havia esquecido qual era o seu quarto? Ou será que ele pensava que Shito o queria sempre por perto?

(_bom, querer eu quero, maaas, ele não precisa saber disso..._)

Chega bem perto de Chika, que está, não deitado, e sim, espalhado sobre sua cama, se apossando de cada centimetro que consegue com seu corpo.

- Hey, Chika, acorde sim...

Chika apenas suspira alto, e vira para outro lado, no ápice de um sono extremamente profundo.

- Heey, eu também quero dormir na minha cama, pra variar !!

Mas o outro não esboça nem ter notado que Shito o chama. Cansado apenas de chamar, Shito segura os ombros de Chika e o chacoalha forte, fazendo com que o outro se assute, mas, finalmente, acorde.

- Até que enfim acordou ! Agora, saia da minha cama !

Chika abre o olho, então olha para Shito, e rapidamente vira o rosto para o outro lado.

- Tudo bem em me acordar, mas você podia estar ao menos vestindo alguma coisa, ou pelo menos com uma folha de parreira pra esconder o que você está fazendo questão de mostrar não é?

(_o que você está tentando? Me deixar ainda mais perdido?_)


	2. i wont let you down

Chika tinha medo de muitas coisas. Medo de decepcionar sua irmã, medo de não conseguir quitar sua dívida com o Zombie-Loan e então, morrer de verdade, mas também tinha medo da imortalidade que o Zombie-Loan oferece. Tinha medo de não conseguir nunca amar e ser amado. Tinha medo de sentir o que estava sentindo...

(_eu não posso... eu não devo... eu, eu o detesto ! oras ! não admito que outra parte de mim contradiga o que eu penso ! não admito que meu coração...)_

- Então Shito, vá logo e se vista, pra que eu possa ao menos sair daqui com os meus olhos abertos !! Saco...

- O que tem eu estar nu? Por acaso eu tenho alguma coisa que você não tem?

(_ou eu tenho alguma coisa que você queira..._)

- Eu tenho o que você tem, e nem por isso você precisar fazer uma demonstração nudista para mim !

Chika começava realmente a se irritar com a insistência de Shito. Brincadeira ou verdade, Chika começava a pensar que talvez Shito... não, Shito não sentia o que ele sentia (_eu não sinto nada, não quero!_). Chika sabe que Shito é incapaz de sentir coisa alguma.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shito não entendia o motivo da irritação de Chika pelo simples fato de estar nu. Talvez seja por que ele está abalado com tudo, ou talvez... talvez por que Chika tenha medo de sentir vontade de fazer alguma coisa...

(_alguma coisa que esteja com vontade de fazer a algum tempo..._)

- Hey, não seja grosso comigo enquanto está no meu quarto ! – disse, de forma rude, Shito – além do mais, é meu quarto !! Eu faço o que bem entender dentro dele !!

Chika simplesmente coloca seu rosto sobre o travesseiro. Shito não entende nada, até começar a ouvir pequenos ruídos, que se transformam em soluços. Por algum motivo, Chika tinha começado a chorar.

Shito abre rapidamente seu guarda roupa, pega uma calça e a veste, e então senta-se num pequeno espaço da cama, ao lado de Chika, e começa a passar a mão em seus cabelos, de forma lenta e carinhosa, para acalmá-lo.

Após algum tempo, Chika vira seu rosto em direção a Shito, com os olhos vermelhos e marejados, o nariz um pouco escorrendo, e com a face totalmente rubra.

- Me desculpe por ter ocupado seu espaço, eu não vou mais te atrapalhar – diz, e vira de barriga para cima, para se levantar, e quando tenta, Shito põe a mão sobre seu peito e o faz deitar novamente.

- Não peça desculpas... eu é que devo me desculpar. Mesmo você passando por tantas coisas, eu fui extremamente estúpido com você. Eu não queria, não pretendia ter sido tão grosso com você...

Chika abaixa a cabeça, e uma lágrima cai do seu olho, mas, apesar disso, ele sorri, e sem olhar para Shito, o abraça. Shito retribui ao abraço e começa a passar a mão no cabelo de Chika, que começa a fazer o mesmo. Ambos, ainda abraçados, encostam suas cabeças uma no ombro do outro e fecham os olhos, ali, unidos, em silêncio, num momento só deles.

Após alguns minutos, Chika decide quebrar o silêncio.

- Eu admiro o fato de que você me suporta, mesmo eu sendo o completo idiota que eu sou.

- Você não é um completo idiota. Você tem seus problemas, como todo mundo. E para resolvê-los, você se cega e faz de tudo, se tornando totalmente centrado, e as vezes, sendo um pouco estúpido. Mas eu te compreendo.

- Verdade que me compreende? Aah, é um alívio saber disso... Pois, saiba que sim, eu tenho muitos problemas. Eu não confio em ter meu pai cuidando sozinho de minha irmã, e eu preciso quitar essa dívida maldita, para voltar a pertencer a mim mesmo, e poder recuperar minha irmã e cuidar dela, da forma que ela realmente merece. Me perdoe todas as vezes que eu te fiz mal, eu não fazia de propósito. No momento em que lutamos contra um zumbi, eu tenho apenas o rosto da minha irmã na minha cabeça.

- Não tem problema. Eu também quero quitar minha dívida, mas com certeza seus motivos são mais fortes. E saiba que eu vou lutar com mais afinco, para poder te ajudar mais. Você é importante para mim, saiba disso. E eu jamais quero te ver mal. Eu jamais vou te deixar pra baixo.

- Posso confiar não é?

- É claro que pode.

Então, Chika aperta ainda mais seu abraço com Shito, e recomeça a chorar, dessa vez por notar que podia realmente confiar em alguém sem ter medo de nada. Perto dele, não sentia medo. E agora, ele sabia que sempre o teria ao seu lado

- Você também é muito importante para mim.

Os dois se deitam na cama, e ainda abraçados, adormecem. Não se preocupam com o fato de que alguém poderá vê-los ali, juntos. Apenas adormecem juntos, como se nada nem ninguém pudesse destruir o seu vínculo.

Estava tudo em paz, até que Chika começa a gemer. Era apenas o começo de mais um daqueles sonhos...

_[continua..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**aaahm... bom dia !! autor da fic se pronunciando...**

**é, eu sei que talvez meus personagens eu não sei qual tá mais ee estejam mt³ yaoi, mas aaaaah... a história vai surgindo na minha cabeça, e se eu voltar pra tirar alguma coisa, ou até fazer correção dps q o capítulo já tá pronto, pra mim ela começa a perder o sentido. Então, do jeito que vai, foi... Eu sei que num dá pra agradar todo mundo, mas aaah, tá no mínimo divertidinho de ver o jeito que o Shito tá tratando o Chika -**


	3. i know what scared you the most

_Não... não... pare... tire as mãos dela !!!!!!!!_

- Saia daqui Chika! Não me interrompa! Isso não tem nada a ver com você!

- Tire as mãos dela! Ela é apenas uma criança!

- Ela destruiu o nosso lar! Destruiu a nossa ordem! É uma criança má!

- Não! Ela não é!! Solte-a!!

Chika vai em direção a seu pai e o empurra, e pega sua irmã e põe atrás de si. O pai dele se levanta, com um sorriso maligno em seu rosto.

- Se é assim que você quer... ela não leva a surra. Mas você vai sofrer nas minhas mãos!

- Eu não tenho medo de você!

- Pois deveria... – e com uma força descomunal, o pai de Chika o ergue pelo braço e o joga contra a parede. Então, chega perto dele e dá um soco em seu estômago, fazendo com que o filho cuspa sangue e perca o fôlego.

- Isso é para você aprender a deixar de se achar o maioral. Idiota...

O pai de Chika deixa o filho deitado no chão, e a filha escondida em algum canto da casa, e sai. Não se sabe para onde. Mas também, Chika não se importa. Gostaria que ele sumisse.

Após se ouvir o clique da porta trancada, a menina, com lágrimas correndo pelo rosto, vai até seu irmão, e começa a beijá-lo no rosto.

- Você não devia ter se arriscado, não não, não por minha causa.

- Vamos... vamos... – tenta falar Chika, mas ainda ofegava muito.

- Não! Não fale! Não faça esforço! Não...

- Cale-se e me ouça – interrompe Chika – Vamos sair dessa casa, agora. Vamos para qualquer lugar. Eu me nego a permanecer aqui. E me nego a te deixar ficar.

E sem esperar a opinião de sua jovem irmã, ele vai até o seu quarto, pega uma mochila e alguns pares de roupa, tanto suas quanto da irmã, guarda-as, e volta para a sala.

- Vamos embora

- Mas, Chika-kun... a porta está trancada, e nós não temos a chave.

Chika vai até a porta, olha para a maçaneta durante alguns segundos, então vira de costas para a porta, olhando para sua irmã.

- É, é verdade...

Volta a se virar para a porta, e, reunindo alguma força que lhe restava após o ataque de seu pai, ele chuta a porta, que abre com violência.

- E quem disse que não termos a chave era um problema?

Então, os dois saem pela porta arrombada, em direção a lugar algum.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De uma forma inexplicável, os dois chegaram ao outro lado da cidade. E por algum motivo, eles corriam muito. Chika não sabia o porquê, até ouvir o grito de sua irmã, que vinha logo atrás dele.

- Vamos correr mais rápido! O papai está logo atrás de nós!

Sim. Papai. Ele os havia encontrado, os estava seguindo, queria levá-los de volta para casa. Mas não, Chika não voltaria para casa. Era visível que seu pai estava bêbado, por isso mantinha uma certa distância. E mesmo assim, Chika corria.

Chika corria mais rápido que a irmã, porém essa o acompanhava. Chika chegou até embaixo de um viaduto, quando ouve um grito da irmã. Pára ali mesmo e olha para trás, vê sua irmã caída no chão. Tropeçou e caiu. Chika fala para ela levantar e correr. Vê que ela continua lá, parada. E quando ele decide voltar até ela, acontece...

O mundo desmorona sobre sua cabeça. Pelo menos, o seu mundo. Carros batem, pessoas gritam, choram, se desesperam. E ele? É apenas mais uma vítima de um desabamento de um viaduto. Então tudo passa na cabeça dele como um flash. A hora em que ele e Shito são reconstruídos (com as mãos trocadas, diga-se de passagem), a hora em que os dois aceitam o Zombie-Loan, os primeiros zumbis, o encontro com Michiru, a professora zumbi, o falso Borboleta, e então... Shiba.

Ele está lá, no mesmo lugar, no mesmo prédio. Porém, algo diferente acontece. A bala disparada por Michiru não acerta Shiba, e sim a Chika, que começa a cambalear e cai no chão. Shiba começa a rir, falando que Chika foi traído, porém não percebe que Shito pega a arma novamente.

Shiba é atingido. Cai do prédio, o shinigami vem e leva seu corpo e sua alma para seus territórios. Mas, ele reaparece.

- Eu irei levá-lo também.

- Não ! – grita Shito, desesperado – Ele não pode ir! Tem tantas coisas a fazer ainda, não o leve! Me leve, mas não leve a ele!

- Hm... interessante – divaga o shinigami – Se é assim que você quer...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!

Chika senta-se na cama, totalmente suado, ofegante, assustado. Shito, que acordou com seu grito, senta-se ao seu lado, e, passando a mão suavemente no rosto pálido de Chika, pergunta:

- O que houve?

- O sonho.

- Que sonho?

- Um sonho terrível. Mas, que dessa vez foi pior. Acabou de uma forma pior.

- Vamos! Conte-me!

Chika contou todo o seu sonho para Shito, incluindo os últimos momentos, até o seu grito de negação.

- E por que você disse que não? Acha que eu não seria capaz de trocar o meu desejo de viver pelo seu desejo de viver e proteger a quem você ama?

- Não é isso. Mas eu jamaisdeixaria você fazer isso. Você merece viver tanto quanto eu.

- Pois saiba que, por você, eu faria isso.

- De verdade?

- Com toda a certeza desse mundo.

Chika sorri, e passa a mão no rosto de Shito, que sorri. Chika então decide tentar algo. Não sabe qual vai ser a reação do outro, mas pretende tentar. Aproxima seu rosto do de Shito, e encosta levemente seus lábios nos lábios do outro. Faz isso novamente. Shito fecha os olhos. Chika, notando a total aceitação de seus atos por parte de Shito, encosta seus lábios e lá os mantem. Então, sente a língua de Shito tentando invadir sua boca, e a abre lentamente, permitindo que Shito o beije.

- Eu sei o que mais te assustou em seu sonho – disse Shito, após algum tempo.

- Aahm, e o que foi? – disse Chika, um pouco mais bem humorado.

(_claro, Shito me faz tão bem -_)

- Foi que talvez você nunca mais fosse me ver. E que sentiria minha falta. Afinal, quem te suportaria.

- Na verdade, o meu medo foi de perder a minha mão.

- Você só pensa na sua mão então? – disse Shito, levemente decepcionado.

- Claro que não – riu Chika – É óbvio que eu sentiria falta de você... Isso não é óbvio?

E os dois voltam a se beijar, se permitindo sentir tudo o que sentiam.

_[continua..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**aaah..., eu tenho idéias pro fim dessa fic jáá... eu já sei que rumo tomar. o único problema é que eu acho que vai se extender demais ee mas tudo bem, eu supero isso... e eu não vou desistir dessa fic (Y) vô com ela até o fim o//**


	4. being alone, just like them

Com o sol atravessando o tecido apodrecido da velha cortina, Shito acordou. Teve um sono bastante leve após o susto que Chika levou com seu sonho. Ficou pensando muito na preocupação que o outro teve com ele. O alegrava muito saber que alguém se importava com ele. Após o acidente, perdeu qualquer contato com o seu passado, e até ao lado de Chika se sentia sozinho, antes do acontecimento de ontem. Porém, depois da prova que Chika sentia, ao menos, algum tipo de afeição por ele, o deixava muito feliz.

Shito não pensava que talvez ele e Chika fossem continuar tendo alguma coisa por causa dos dois beijos da noite anterior. Ele mesmo nunca pensou em ter alguma coisa com outro homem, porém a proximidade que ele estava tendo com Chika estavam o fazendo pensar certas coisas.

Sabia (_quer dizer, imagino que seja isso)_ que o beijo que tiveram na noite anterior foi simplesmente o fruto da carência e do medo que Chika esteja passando, e que culminaram naquele sonho terrível. Não ficou criando ilusões de que Chika gostava dele por causa daquilo. E ele entenderia naturalmente qualquer uma de suas decisões. Só não aceitaria se Chika decidisse não mais falar com ele. Isso, não.

Achou melhor não estar ao lado dele quando este acordasse, então foi em direção ao banheiro. Lavou seu rosto, e enquanto escovava os dentes, alguém começou a esmurrar a porta.

- Quem éé? – disse, com a boca cheia de espuma.

- Aahm, Shito, Watashimori acabou de ligar. Disse que tem uma coisa pra nos falar, e que temos que ir até o escritório.

Era Chika. Shito notou que ele falou normalmente com ele, com o mesmo tom de voz cínico e nojento, com a mesma lentidão, da mesma forma. Nada mudou. Aparentemente.

- Está bem, então daqui a pouco nós vamos.

- Êêê, se você puder sair do banheiro, porque eu também gostaria de usar.

- Dá pra esperar? – disse Shito, que cuspiu a espuma da pasta de dente na pia e foi em direção ao vaso sanitário, para fazer suas necessidades (_tirar água do joelho, ai ai_).

- Tá se maquiando pra matar zumbis, é? – perguntou Chika, com uma leve ponta de impaciência na voz.

- Não! Tô me maquiando pra você, de certo! – disse Shito, sem pensar. Depois lembrou da noite anterior, e percebeu que não deveria ter dito o que disse.

- Aah, pra mim é? Humm, que coisa interessante – disse Chika, que depois começou a gargalhar – E esse barulho de agua caindo na água? Tá mijando é?

- Que te interessa?

- Aah, sei lá né... – e, dizendo isso, Chika empurra seu corpo contra a porta, e a abre – Eu já vi ontem mesmo, não tem problema ver de novo. Agora, eu vou escovar os meus dentes. Obrigado por dividir seu espaço.

- Mas eu não estou dividindo – reclamou Shito.

Chika não presta atenção no que Shito falou, apenas fica olhando para o meio das pernas de Shito. Sim, pra variar, Shito, desatento do jeito que é, falava, reclamava, e não notou que ainda não havia se vestido apropriadamente. Chika decidiu então provocar o outro. Não pelo que aconteceu na noite passada, ele não tinha certeza do que tinha sido aquilo realmente. Sabia que tinha sido bom, e que talvez se repetisse, claro, com a iniciativa dele próprio, porque Shito jamais começaria nada. Era de alguma forma, medroso. Mas ele iria provocar Shito, só para ver qual era a reação que ele teria. Brincar um pouco com essa suposta relação (_e por que não?_).

Chika, com um sorriso cínico no rosto, foi se aproximando de Shito, que permaneceu parado, e com a mão direita, pegou no membro exposto de Shito, que tentou recuar ao toque, mas Chika não soltou.

- Hey, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Eu? O que você acha que estou fazendo? – respondeu ironicamente Chika, que além de segurar o membro de Shito, passava lentamente o dedo na glande.

- Está... está... me segurando por aonde não deve !

- Eu? Te segurando? Oh não meu querido! Você está se segurando! A mão direita que está no meu corpo é sua! Caso eu faça alguma coisa agora para você, com esta mão, não passará de uma simples auto masturbação – riu Chika, mas vendo a irritação nos olhos de Shito, o soltou.

- O que deu em você? – Shito perguntou, soando, ao mesmo tempo, irritado e decepcionado.

- Nada! Eu não posso mais brincar com você? Ou será que só por causa de um beijo você já pensou que eu iria querer me casar com você?

Aquilo soou como um tapa na cara para Shito. Shito, que disse para Chika que estaria sempre ao seu lado, que prometeu fazer de tudo para que, no final, Chika pudesse proteger sua irmã, que jurou estar sempre ao seu lado, ele nunca pensou que se sentiria tão ofendido com palavras vindas do mesmo.

- Não, eu não quero me casar com você. Eu jamais te pediria isso. Seres condenados como nós não tem direito a sentimentos. Direitos a nada. Nós acabaremos assim. Sendo sozinhos, assim como eles. Assim como todos os outros que são como nós.

E dizendo isso, Shito sai do banheiro olhando para baixo, anda rapidamente em direção ao seu quarto, e quando chega, fecha a porta com força e senta-se com as costas apoiadas nela. Com o som da batida da porta, Chika percebeu que havia ido longe demais com suas brincadeiras.

- Shito, abra a porta, Shito, por favor, me ouça, me perdoe, eu não queria – dizia Chika pelo vão da porta, esperando que Shito o perdoasse.

- Hey, Akatsuki, vamos! Faz um tempão que eu to te esperando, Watashimori já ligou várias vezes pra saber se estamos indo. Se apresse! E chame o Shito também! – era Michiru, a garota com olhos de Shinigami que, por ter descoberto o segredo deles, e por ter quase morrido, passou a trabalhar para o Zombie Loan.

Chika então encosta sua boca no vão da porta para chamar Shito para ir para o escritório, porém, parece que ele ouviu Michiru falando sobre as ligações de Watashimori, pois ele apareceu arrumado e pronto para sair bem na hora.

- Hey, Shito, me escute.

Porém Shito parecia nem ouvir. Foi descendo as escadas, e indo em direção a cozinha para pegar alguma coisa para comer antes de sair. Chegando na cozinha, pega duas maçãs, e abocanha uma, guardando a outra no bolso da jaqueta.

- Bom dia Koyomi! Bom dia Michiru! – disse Shito, com um sorriso encantador, parecendo que nada havia acontecido a pouco tempo atrás.

As duas responderam seus cumprimentos, e Shito saiu ao lado de Michiru, deixando Chika para trás. Quando sairam da porta, encontraram um carro parado na porta. De dentro dele saiu Otsu, que também era um zumbi graças a Zombie-Loan.

- Watashimori pediu para vir buscá-los, pois vocês estão atrasados, muito atrasados.

- Mas nem nós tinhamos marcado ora! – respondeu Chika.

- Não seja estúpido, insolente! – esbravejou Otsu, abrindo a porta do carro para que os três pudessem entrar e indo em direção a porta do motorista.

- Mas o que... – começa a falar Chika, que é interrompido por Otsu.

- Não fale nada, vocês saberão o que devem saber no escritório!

- Velho... – resmunga Chika.

- Eu ouvi isso! – grita Otsu, e, olhando pelo retrovisor, ele vê o rosto de Shito, com uma expressão triste e distante – O que te aconteceu, Tachibana?

Chika olha para Shito, com os olhos arregalados. E se Shito contasse tudo? Desde a hora que Shito o acordou, brigando, até o sonho e o beijo, e pra finalizar, o que tinha acontecido a pouco tempo antes no banheiro? Será que Shito teria coragem para fazer tal coisa? Chika, realmente, não sabia... Não sabia o que se passava realmente pela cabeça de Shito.

- Nada, apenas preocupado com o fato de Watashimori ter nos chamado tão cedo para ir ao escritório. Deve ser algo realmente sério...

- Bom, na verdade, é um pouco sim... Infelizmente, ele me pediu para não adiantar nada, mas eu posso lhes dizer, que vocês terão que trabalhar e ser fortes o bastante dessa vez... Espero que vocês se empenhem. Não que eu duvide do seu empenho, Tachibana-kun, mas... em relação ao Akatsuki...

Chika apenas abaixou a cabeça, sem vontade de responder. Já havia errado demais para um dia só. Shito ficou com vontade de defendê-lo, dizer que Chika tinha sim, muitos motivos para querer completar várias missões, pois ele tinha objetivos muito mais importantes do que apenas continuar a viver. Ele sentiu vontade de dizer, mas prometeu a si mesmo que não diria nada em relação a ele durante um tempo. Nem lhe dirigiria a palavra até que... até que lhe desse vontade. E o pior é que em uma missão eles serão obrigados a interagir... E, pelo que disse Otsu, sobre a dificuldade desta missão, talvez eles tenham que interagir mais do que Shito gostaria...

_[continua..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ai ai, eu acho que eu to tomando o rumo do jeitinho que eu realmente queria... tudo bem que de início eu não pensava em fazer eles brigarem, mas... foi um bom jeito, pelo menos a meu ver ×)

mas, esperem, ainda tem muita coisa por viiir o/


	5. being alive, feeling so dead

**Nota prévia do autor: capítulo 5 o// devo dizer que a partir deste capítulo tudo é um pouco diferente dos anteriores. Por causa da discussão do capítulo anterior, Chika e Shito continuam sem se falar e taalz, e esse capítulo é meio que uma introdução pro que vai acontecer nos próximos.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_Por que será que os dois estavam dois quietos? Será que brigaram durante a noite? Mas eles pareciam tão bem..._)

Michiru realmente não conseguia entender porque eles estavam assim. Na noite anterior, acordou no meio da noite para ir ao banheiro, e notou que a porta do quarto de Chika estava aberta, e que o quarto estava vazio e a cama arrumada, o que a fez notar que ele havia dormido novamente no quarto de Shito, e desde o momento que Chika passou a dormir lá, depois do aumento dos seus medos, os dois não haviam mais discutido, conversavam normalmente, com algumas alfinetadas, normais, sem nenhuma briga verdadeira.

Porém, desde hoje de manhã, quando viu Chika falando com Shito pelo vão da porta, pensou que alguma coisa havi acontecido. Chika pedia desculpas, pedia para conversar, mas Shito parecia não dar a mínima, e quando Shito foi até a cozinha, ele nem olhava para o rosto de Chika, parecia não querer encará-lo, por que senão... (_será que eu realmente vi, ou só imaginei os olhos dele marejados?_). E, de verdade, isso a preocupava muito, pois, não apenas pelo fato de que era muito triste ver como eles estavam mal um sem o outro, mas também porque, partindo agora para uma missão perigosa, como previa Otsu, eles precisariam trabalhar juntos, mais do que nunca, para atingirem seus objetivos.

- Shito-kun, o que você acha que teremos que enfrentar dessa vez? – disse Michiru, que ao mesmo tempo ficava séria e sorria. Fazia aquilo apenas para conversar, puxar assunto. Tirar qualquer pensamento ruim da cabeça de Shito, não gostava de tanto silêncio, e também não gostava de vê-lo tão desanimado.

- Não faço a miníma idéia, Chiru-Chiru – Shito disse isso e, em seguida, sorriu. Foi simpático com Michiru, a chamou pelo apelido, sorriu, pois não tinha motivos para ser estúpido com ela. Ela não tinha culpa de nada. E fez aquilo também, para Chika notar que sim, ele era o seu único problema, e para que Chika notasse também que era tudo culpa dele – Eu só espero que não me aconteça nada muito sério, porque senão... – ri um pouco, de forma nervosa – senão minha dívida é capaz de aumentar, e isso eu não quero. Pretendo me livrar disso o quanto antes, e seguir minha vida, refazer ela toda, e esquecer de todo esses problemas e sofrimentos.

- Até de mim você quer esquecer? Eu gosto de estar perto de vocês, agora! – disse Michiru, um pouco triste.

- Claro que não, Chiru-Chiru – sorriu Shito, dando palmadinhas no seu ombro – Você nunca me fez nada para eu te deixar no passado. Eu vou me lembrar sempre de você.

Chika apenas ouvia as palavras de Shito em silêncio. Sabia que tudo que dizia era para ele ouvir, e não para Michiru. Desde o sorriso que deu para ela, até a parte de que nunca vai se esquecer dela, era tudo para machucar Chika também, para fazer ele pensar que Shito não se importava com ele, mas ele sabia que sim, sabia que estava machucado com o que havia escutado. E Chika se arrependia, queria pedir desculpas, (_mas ele é um cabeça-dura! E não sabe brincar!_) sentia vontade de agarrá-lo, chacoalhá-lo, surrá-lo, mas fazer isso apenas pioraria tudo. Queria poder conversar, pedir perdão, mas... se ele continuasse a falar aquelas coisas, ele também se machucaria. Mas sem poder reclamar. Era tudo sua culpa.

- Aah, q lindo isso – disse Michiru, brilhando seus olhos – Eu também lembrarei para sempre, de você e de Chika-kun – e ela, que estava sentada entre os dois no carro, passou o braço pelo pescoço dos dois e os puxou para mais perto dela – vocês são a minha família agora.

Shito sorriu, e Chika resmungou alguma coisa, que soou como um obrigado, mas não deu exatamente para entender. Ele não queria ser ouvido, não queria falar, não queria mais nada. Queria apenas pensar numa forma de desfazer seu erro, mas não sabia como. Sua ignorância parecia incurável. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos, em suas lamúrias internas, que se assustou quando Otsu os avisou que tinham chego.

- Vamos vamos, nós já estamos um pouco atrasados. Watashimori deve estar cansado de nos esperar.

- Na verdade, não muito. Eu gastei esse tempo estudando um pouco caso – disse Watashimori, que, como sempre, aparece nos lugares de forma inesperada, e que chega a assustar um pouco, fazendo Michiru até ficar com uma cara de medo (_cada dia que passa ele é mais estranho!!_) – mas agora vocês devem subir. Yuuta preparou um chá, tomaremos ele antes que esfrie. E estudaremos o caso.

- Você não espera que eu coma enquanto converso sobre zumbis! – respondeu Chika, com sua petulância de sempre.

- Não se esqueça que você também é zumbi, e não há nada de nojento nisso.

- É, eu sou zumbi, mas, muito obrigado, eu não me alimento de seres humanos _(baka_)

Foram subindo as escadas lentamente, e antes de chegarem na porta, Yuuta abriu a porta e abriu um grande sorriso, esperando por todos.

- Bom dia a todos vocês! Subam, subam rápido! O chá vai esfriar! – e após se pronuncia, ela olha para as mãos e faz uma cara de desapontamento – Ken Ken! Kon Kon! Não sejam mal-educadas! Dêem bom dia para eles! Não foi assim que eu as ensinei a ser! Cadê sua educação.

Yuuta ergueu os dedos mínimos e os dedos indicadores de ambas as mãos, e juntou os dedos médios e anelares com a ponta do dedão, que faziam o papel de uma boca, e dessas "bocas" saíram duas vozes diferentes:

- Bom dia! – disseram em uníssono Ken Ken e Kon Kon.

Ninguém respondeu, nem a Yuuta nem a suas mãos. Todos pareciam bastante absortos em suas próprias idéias para se preocuparem em ser educados. Watashimori entrou primeiro no escritório, e foi diretamente para o sofá, serviu-se de um pouco de chá que estava sobre a mesinha, e pegou um jornal que estava também sobre a mesa, e começou a lê-lo. Yuuta encaminhou todos para o sofá, onde cada um se serviu de chá e de alguns biscoitos, todos feitos por Yuuta, que pediu a opinião dos seus feitos para cada um deles, que responderam apenas com um resmungo e um sorriso. Ficaram todos em silêncio, esperando Watashimori se pronunciar, falar o motivo pelo qual ele havia chamado todos aquela hora do dia.

- Leiam isso. – disse ele, jogando o jornal exatamente no centro da mesa, sendo possível que todos lessem.

**Enfermeira Presencia Antropofagia em Hospital Psiquiátrico**

_Se encobriu por muito tempo várias coisas que vem acontecendo no Hospital Psiquiátrico Central de Tóquio, porém, uma enfermeira que trabalha no local a anos, presenciou uma cena terrível na noite anterior, denunciou tudo à polícia e vem, através desta, tornar público o que vêm acontecendo no último mês e a cena horrível que assistiu._

_"Não tenho medo de perder o meu emprego, não tenho mais. Agora eu sei que tudo que estou fazendo é certo. Se me criticarem, não me importo. Se a maioria não acreditar em mim, também não me importo. Eu só sei que eu acho que isso é o mais certo, e é assim que tudo vai ser."_

_Esta senhora, que prefiriu não colocar seu nome, fazia o plantão noturno no hospital, e que muitos pacientes acordavam assustados dizendo que alguém havia estado no seu quarto, um homem muito mal, muito mal, porém ela sempre tratava como uma alucinação, mesmo considerando estranho que tantos pacientes tivessem alucinações parecidas._

_6 dias depois disso, ela começou a ouvir passos de uma pessoa que corria, portas que batiam, e então ela ia vistoriar quarto por quarto, e não via nada demais. Uma noite após essa, ela, cansada do dia que tinha tido, deu uma cochilada em seu posto, e acorda com um grito. Quando vai procurar da onde vinha o grito, ela olhou de quarto em quarto, e viu que faltava uma paciente. Foi correndo em direção ao bosque, e chegando lá, encontrou apenas as vestes, os ossos, os cabelos, e sangue, muito sangue daquele resto da paciente._

_Desesperada, ela ligou para um de seus chefes. Ele disse que resolveria tudo. Não ligou para a polícia, não avisou nenhuma autoridade, chamou-a em seu escritório, e lhe avisou que era para ela se manter calada. Deu-lhe um número de telefone e a mandou ligar, e dizer para a família da paciente que ela havia sido transferida para um outro hospital mais retirado, pois havia sofrido um acidente e ia precisava repousar num lugar mais calmo, mais reservado. A família pareceu nem ligar muito, mas ela disse ter ficado chocada._

_A partir daquele dia, ela nunca mais dormiu em seu posto, mas o fato voltou a se repetir duas vezes, com duas pacientes, nas duas semanas seguintes, e seu chefe procedeu da mesma maneira. Então, na noite anterior a esta entrevista, ela presenciou tudo._

_"Eu tinha recém-saído do quarto de uma jovem, que tinha problemas com alcoolismo, e apenas alguns segundos após eu fechar a porta, ouço um som de alguma coisa se chocando contra outra, e o som de algo se quebrando, vindo do quarto. Abro a porta e vejo a cama vazia e um homem pulando da janela do quarto. Eu, sem pensar duas vezes, entrei no quarto e olhei pela janela até aonde ele ia. Vi que ele estava indo na mesma direção da onde eu encontrei os primeiros restos. Pulei a janela e fui atrás dele, mas em silêncio para que ele não me notasse. Parei atrás de uma árvore, então pude ver tudo._

_Ele havia batido na cabeça da paciente, para desacordá-la, e com certeza rachou seu crânio, mas ele não se importava. Sentou-se no chão, tirou a roupa dela, e começou a mordê-la, arrancar seus pedaços. Devorá-la. Era um homem aparentemente normal, alto, forte, com os cabelos claros, pele clara. Tinha roupas rasgadas e sujas, de alguém que vive se escondendo. Tenho para mim que ele vivia escondido no vasto bosque do hospital. Ele era simplesmente um homem com qualquer outro, a primeira vista. Mas seus olhos, seus olhos eram vermelhos. Como sangue._

_Ele a devorava com prazer, como alguém que saceia a fome com um prato de comida. Um prato de comida bem cheio e saboroso. Eu não sei como um homem pode ser tão frio enquanto faz uma coisa dessas. E como pode ter coragem de fazer isso com pessoas doentes, sempre com jovens mulheres doentes. Apenas sei que eu presenciei tudo aquilo. E dele, parecia que emanava uma energia terrível, venenosa. Eu me sentia mal. Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão abalada, mesmo estando viva, me sentindo tão morta."_

- Nossa... isso é... – disse Chika, soando realmente apavorado, abismado, com a notícia que tinha acabado de ler.

- ...Assustador !! Horrível !! Vocês podem ir sem mim !! – interrompeu Michiru, visivelmente horrorizada, dando gritinhos curtos e agudos como uma garotinha com medo do escuro.

- Na verdade, Michiru, você vai sim. Você vai ser nossa isca... – disse Watashimori, calmamente.

- Como sempre ! – interrompeu uma Michiru agora visivelmente irritada.

-... vai ser uma paciente que passeia pelo bosque com seu suposto médico, que vai ser Otsu, e vai correr de perto dele, e então... bom, então o zumbi vai te ver, e pronto!

- E como você tem tanta certeza de que se trate de um zumbi? – perguntou Shito, calmo – pode ser uma criatura diferente, como o lobisomem que nós encontramos.

- É um zumbi – respondeu Otsu, em vez de Watashimori – Sua sede por sangue, por carne humana é muito grande, e suas características visivelmente humanas, é com certeza um zumbi. E é para isso que você também deve estar lá, Michiru.

- Sim, sua presença é inquestionável. Agora, podem ir. – disse Watashimori.

- Esperem! Em plena luz do dia? – pergunto Chika – Por que não a noite?

- Eu liguei no hospital. Me informei. As visitas ao bosque por parte dos pacientes está suspensa, ninguém vai passar pelo bosque hoje. Nem os policiais. Eles disseram que primeiro vão mandar benzê-lo, pra depois entrarem nele. Então, Michiru vai poder entrar lá, e ir no mais fundo do bosque, vai procurá-lo, provocá-lo, então verá o anel negro em seu pescoço, vai gritar, e vocês, que estarão logo atrás, irão atacá-lo. Aliás, Michiru, vista a camisola branca que está ali sobre a minha escrivaninha, afinal de contas, você é uma paciente psiquiátrica!

Michiru, emburrada, foi até o banheiro vestir a roupa destinada para aquela missão. Chika e Shito se levantaram, seguidos por Otsu, que se encostou na porta do escritório. Watashimori permaneceu sentado, brincando com farelos de biscoito deixados sobre a mesa. Quando Michiru voltou, Otsu abriu a porta.

- Agora vamos, não pretendo estender isso tudo por muito tempo.

- E vocês dois – disse Watashimori, em tom de preocupação – Mesmo que estejam brigados uns com os outros (_Será que ele deduziu isso só porque não estamos nos falando?? Mas nós nunca conversamos muito! _Pensou Shito, abismado) eu não admito falhas, não nesse caso. Primeiro porque esse zumbi deve ser extinto. E segundo, vocês já viram quão selvagem ele pode ser, e caso vocês baixarem a guarda, é bem possível que... – ele não terminou a frase. Todos sabiam o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**aaaaai !! e agora? Meu Deus!! To viajando demais néé? Eu seeei :**

**mas mesmo assim, eu to gostando tanto dessa fic !!**

**e ela tá quase no fiiim eu acho**

**éé, eu já sei como acabar a fic o/**

**esperem por mim**

-


End file.
